


Something perfect

by Geniesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, If You Squint - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Lotangst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shay (Voltron) is blessed, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Texting, lotor Is a Gentleman?, not all of them are in college though., only Shiro and Allura, pidge (Voltron) is a nasty gremlin., text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geniesis/pseuds/Geniesis
Summary: What is perfection? Is it being able to never lose sight of topics for hours on end till you leave with a kiss for the night? Is it fighting and screaming your head off with your significant other? Is it one night stands, knowing that if they never have your heart you won't get hurt? Is it getting hurt, hoping one of these people will be the one? Perfection is...unexplainable. Or atleast, that is what Lance will figure out.





	Something perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I keep having these AUs in my mind and I hope this one breaks your heart tbh. Thanks for reading! I have these ideas on how certain characters sound or would say things lol. Also Alluea and Shiro are in college, Hunk is applying for college and Pidge just got out of high school.
> 
> Takalot=Shiro  
> Givelovealance=Lance  
> Princessbeatyoura**=Allura  
> Keepinitcryptid=Keith  
> Hunkofachef=Hunk  
> Pidgeon=Pidge

Lance smiled, it had been a long time since that day he confessed to his long time crush Lotor. Now Lotor finally seemed to be reciprocating his affections. At first he told Lance he wasn't interested and dated other people. Lance still stayed friends with him, like he requested. Tonight was their first date. He spent a week getting ready, prepping his face with facial masks and exfoliating his body. Not that he was expecting to get down or anything. Lance just wanted to make sure that IF Lotor like, felt his arms or something they would feel glorious. Of course his childhood friend Hunk had his concerns. Lance knew he was being overprotective but honestly he was getting a bit annoying. Hunk was currently going over a list of safety procedures and shoving pepper spray in his pocket. "Hunk, seriously man I don't need this." Hunk snorted, "Yeah so you say. But I've heard rumors Lance, that guy is a playboy through and through." He rolls his eyes and sighs as his phone chimes. He goes to pick it up seeing that it is from the groupchat. 

  **Pidgeon:** Whatever Keith, I was right and you where wrong. Can't stop my genous. 

  **Takalot:** Genous.

  **Pidgeon:** Stfu. 

Lance chuckles,  Keith and Pidge have been arguing about this one science theory for a long time. Lance doesn't really understand but he is happy to see them both so engaged. 

  **GiveluvaLance:** Can someone pleeeeeeaaaase tell Hunk to stop stressing over my date tonight? I just want to wear booty shorts and he is handing me a Habit. 

  **KeepitCryptid:** Pidge you fucking failed. 

  **KeepitCryptid:** I agree with Hunk. 

  **Hunkofachef:** Oh heavens no, NO BOOTY SHORTS! Also thanks Keith. Someone has some sense. 

  **GiveluvaLance:** What NO! I exfoliated for a reason guys!!!! Shiro?

  **Takalot:** I know you want to have fun Lance but you should make strides towards being extra careful. 

  **keepitCryptid:** You exfoliated? 

  **Pidgeon:** Yeah Keith, keep asking the important questions. Like if he lotioned afterwards. 

Lance blushed, he didn't really know what Pidge was implying but he knew it wasn't like that with him and Keith. So he decided to answer like normal. Besides he had a point to make.   

 **KeepitCryptid:** Stfu Pidge.  

 **GiveluvaLance:**   Of course I lotioned afterwards, who do you take me for? Also, Keith if you were that interested you could just come on over and feel them yourself? ;) 

 **KeepitCryptid:** As if asshole. 

 **GiveluvaLance:** You love this asshole. 

 **Hunkofachef:** ANYWAYS, Lance at least take the pepper spray. 

 **Princessbeatyoura**:** Oh come now you are making him nervous. He should be primping, not worrying that he might get attacked. Who is it you are seeing Lance?  

 **GiveluvaLance:** Lotor x3 

 **Hunkofachef:** Lotor *sighs*

 **Pidgeon:** Lotor. Of fucking course. 

 **KeepitCryptid:** Lotor thaat fucker. 

 **Takalot:** Lotor. :/ Are you sure you don't  want someone to watch you from a distance Lance?

  **Princessbeatyoura**:**  Uhm, why did you all respond at the same time? That was...creepy. Also I change my mind Lance take the pepper spray. 

   **GiveluvaLance:** Shiro that sounded really disturbing. Also Allura noooo. Why do you all hate my silver haired boooooy? 

Lance sighed, he didn't understand. He was happy? Wasn't that a good thing?  After months of nobody wanting him someone finally wanted him. So what's the big deal? 

  **Hunkofachef:** We don't hate him Lance, we just want you to be safe. I am sorry if I am making you mad. You locked yourself up in your room, come on out and show me a gazillion outfits. Please?

  **KeepitCryptid:** "We"?

  **Pidgeon:** Yeah Hunk speak for yourself. Forget the rumors, Ik the facts on that boy. 

  **Takalot:** Guys be supportive. 

  **Takalot:** Go get ready for your date Lance, have a good time. 

 **GiveluvaLance:** Thanks Shiro, Hunk. I will take the pepper spray. Talk later. *finger guns*

Lance sighed as he went into the room after turning his phone off. After hours of deciding with Hunk to wear white acid washed skinny jeans and a blue hoodie croptop (Come on Hunk let me show a little skin!!) Lance was ready for his date. As he gethered his things he made sure to bring the pepper spray and gum. Like, it isn't  that Lance expected to be kissing but just in case right? He said a hasty goodbye to Hunk because the Samoan boy looked three seconds from crying like he was at prom or locking him away like the protective bro he is. Lance was happy, he wasn't late for once. He brought his train ticket, money, phone, sunglasses, what could go wrong? 

Lance really wished he didn't  wonder the phrase "What could go wrong?". Five minutes into waiting for the train a demon Chihuahua attacked his ankles tearing up his beautiful white jeans and peeing on his black vans (did he mention he was wearing Vans, cause he was.). In Lance's frenzy to get the dog off he ran towards the oncoming train ticket in hand and as he got on he realized his sunglasses and pepper spray were GONE. Like okay whatev, don't give a damn about the pepperspray, but the SUNGLASSES! NO! Then after getting of the train and belatedly going to the restroom to clean his shoes he realizes he forgot his prepaid return ticket on the fricking seat he was sitting on. Okay whatever he can buy a new one. Lance frowned, his shoes seriously smelled bad, but he didn't have enough money to buy any new ones if he needed a return ticket. Lance sighed and hoped Lotor couldn't smell for some miraculous reason. Speaking of which, he was a bit late, he probably should text him. Wait? Where is his phone? It was right there in his pocket? When did it fall out? Shit shit. Not having pepperspray is fine but not having a phone. What if he was brutally murdered and no one had any clue he was dead. Everyone would gradually forget about him and his rotting skeleton would be left in the woods. Wait no, breath Lance. All of that is unrealistic. Just go ask someone for their phone. Lance smiled at the brilliant (and kind of life saving) thought. As he walked out of the restroom be saw two girls, one of them had pretty violet eyes (he's seen prettier) and hair drawn into two pigtails, each curled and seperated into two sections. She had silver jewelry on her ears that reminded Lance of elven ears, just studded and non flesh looking. She narrowed her eyes as he came nearer and instanty said, "You smell like piss." and Lance inwardly flinched. The second one who had cerulean eyes and cool blue blush on her nose and cheeks gasped. "Nyma! Don't  be so rude. What do you need?" She directed at Lance with a forced smile. Cerulean eyes hair had two tiny top nots on her head that braided down to two pony tails wich were the exact opposite of Nyma's. Her ponytails were straight and full. Lance forced himself to meet their eyes, he was so embarressed. "Hi, look sorry to bother you but could I see your phone. See I dropped mine while I was being attacked by a dog and-" "I don't want your number," Nyma hissed out and Cerulean eyes nodded, her smile fading away. "No No. That isn't! Please honestly, all I need to do is message my date tonight, tell him I'll be late." Cerulean eyes looked sceptic, like she knew from the beginning he was "up to no good". But Nyma surprisingly let him see his phone. "If your lying you will regret it," she threatened. Lance nodded as he told them thank you. He thought about sending a message to Hunk but didn't want to abuse the girls trust. So he just texted Lotor. 

  **Nyma:** Hey it's Lance I lost my phone, running a bit late.

  **Lotor:** Would you like me to pick you up? 

  **Nyma:** I would appreciate that thanks. I am at the train station. 

Lance didn't  bother to see Lotor's response because Cerulean eyes was lookin over his shoulder, watching his every thumbstroke. He gave Nyma back her phone and said thank you receiving a nod in return. As he walked away he heard her say, "Seriously Plaxum why you have to be a creepy bitch?" Ah, Plaxum. That was the cerulean girls name.

Lotor was laughing so hard Lance wanted to punch him. Then again, as the events played in Lance's head he started laughing too.  It was pretty funny. Then Lotor offered to buy Lance new shoes and Lance, Lance just melted. Honestly how could someone be so kind. He was withstanding the piss smell and offereng to buy him new Vans. Lance realized he would melt ALOT tonight after Lotor shyly asked him if he had Cuban food in awhile. When Lance said no, that he hadn't  had any in years, Lotor beamed and drove into a Cuban restaurant. "I really hope this tates like the food you remember Lance, also I want to try some." Lotor said, I slight blush to his cheeks and a sheepish smile lighting his face. Yeah, Lance was screwed. The restaurant reminded Lance of home so much he nearly ran to the restroom and sobbed. He didn't though, because Lotor grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Lance felt his heart explode. The meal was great, the conversation light and comfortable amd when it did get awkward Lotor was patient. He would patiently wait for Lance to think of something to say or come up with something himself. They shared stuff ahout there life, there past. Lotor loved the Cuban food Lance chose for him and afterwards when they left with there bellies full Lotor asked Lance is he would go stargaze with him. It wasn't  until they were splayed on the grassy ground staring at the glittering constellations that Lance realized he didn't just have a crush on this man, he loved this man. He loved how he so casually held Lance's  hand. How he named each constellation like he knew it better than his own name and when the night ended with the kiss that would truly beat all kisses, Lance knew. This man, this man was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Keith jealous? Very. Also I have this headcannon that Shiro says things because he honestly cares but it accidentally comes out really creepy and Shiro ends up all confused as to why people are looking at him like that.


End file.
